Analytical instruments can take many forms and acquire numerous forms of data. For example, acquired data may be quantitative, qualitative, and/or some combination of both quantitative and/or qualitative. Many instruments have limits. These limits include detection limits, the level at which either qualitative or quantitative data can be acquired. Data may be below the detection limit for example. In other examples, the data may be outside the analytical range of the instrument by being beyond the upper limit of the instrument.
In many circumstances, chemistry, in the form of pollutants or even munitions, happens outside the lab, making it difficult for instrument operators to initially configure analytical instruments with an analytical range that will encompass the unknown amounts of analytes within a given sample. A need exists for analytical instruments that dynamically adjust to unknown sample concentrations.